The present invention relates to a device for determining and recording angles of inclination of a ship.
Devices of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such devices is an inclinograph of Amaev invented in the USSR. This device includes a massive pendulum which is suspended on an axle fixedly connected with the ship. When the ship inclines, the pendulum remains immovable in space and drives a recorder, through a system of levers, to record the angle of inclination of the ship. The main disadvantage of this device is a small length of the pendulum and high errors connected with accuracy losses in the kinematic chain of the levers, which change the scale of the measured value of the angle of inclination. With the practically acceptable dimensions of the device, the length of the pendulum cannot exceed 0.4-0.5 m, while the elevation of an imaginary axis about which swinging of the ship takes place (methacentric height) and which is determined from the readings of the device can be 10-15 m.